vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucetta Quetzl
Summary Lucetta is one of the many crew members who can join the Kinetopede captain on their journey. During her time with them, she fills the roll of Chief Engineer. In her original universe she was an reletively famous technician who had friends all over the world. When she was taken by The House, she was stranded in the dark where she was found by the Pirate Priests of The Swollen Pantheon. When she mentioned she was an engineer, she was taken and enslaved at The Cathedral of The Stolen Gods. She worked there for many years, but eventually escapes and becomes a stowaway in the hold of the player's kinetopede. She takes the relics of three of the Unsanctioned Gods with her as she escapes, and sets out to attempt to return the gods to their original pantheon, steal the Carnavore Heart from The Cathedral of The Stolen Gods, and prevent another Holy War across the House. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with Explosives. Likely Low 2-C with preparations. Likely At least 7-A with Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods | At least 9-C, higher with Explosives. Likely Low 2-C with preparations. Likely At least 7-A with Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods. Name: Lucetta Quetzl Origin: A House of Many Doors Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Engineer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Stealth Mastery, High Technical skill, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping (Her Graft level, of 7 in addition to her Guile level of 2, allows her enough resistance to the effects of the unstable reality of the Mirror Wise to properly navigate them), Minor Supernatural Luck (Having a higher level of Guile grants a higher likely hood of success in matters of fortune), Immortality Negation (In A House With Many Doors, the mere existence of a mortal in a given microcosm gives Lady Death access and passively negates Type 5 Immortality). BFR, Mirror Manipulation and Dimensional Travel via Fetch Mirrors (Fetch Mirrors can be used to teleport themselves and others into dimensional mirrors, and via careful manipulation can be used to move long distances in short periods of time). Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. The Carnivore heart was basically indestructible while under the protection of these three gods, and would have likely been restored or brought back while under its protection), Berserk Mode (When channeling the powers of Elagan, she goes into a laughter-filled slaughter), Paralysis Inducement (Her jokes will cause paralysis via laughter), Empathic Manipulation (Induces happiness and laughter all around), Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, and Animal Manipulation with the Favour of Elagan. Soul Manipulation (Can rip souls from her enemies bodies, interact with them, and control them), Summoning (Can summon all of the souls within Librosteus's library), Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation (seems to be able to enlarge themselves), Hammerspace (Was able to store the much larger Carnavor Heart within their cloak), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Technology Manipulation, and likely Water Manipulation (Librosteus was described as a sea god, so some level of water manipulation should be within its domain) with Favour of Librosteus. Non-Corporeal (Exists in the form of a song), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1. Exists as a song, and resides within every hand that snaps along to the beat, every person that dances along, and the very sound waves themselves, along with everything else the song exists in), Sound Manipulation, and Broadway Force with Favour of The Fifth Ode to Bezheleheth. Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Should be able to resist having their memories manipulated by other Gods, and be unaffected by human memory boxes), Darkness Manipulation (Should have some level of resistance to the darkness that exists within the house), Soul Manipulation (Should be able to resist having their souls taken or manipulated by other gods), Illusion Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (At least Type 3, Possibly Type 2) and Law Manipulation (With the power of Gods, she should be able to resist occultism like they do, and only be able to be affected by high power rituals) | All previous abilities save for Immortality Negation, Immortality (Type 5, all Immortals in A House With Many Doors are naturally separated from Lady Death. In addition to this, she has an immortality most similar to Type 8. Unless a perennial is killed by themselves, they are nigh impossible to kill; In essence, they are reliant on the absence of their suicide), Resistance to BFR (Unable to leave The House) Attack Potency: Street level (With a Graft level 7, she should be this powerful at least. A single Graft is equivalent to that of a revolver), higher with Explosives. Likely Universe level+ with preparations (Given a great deal of preparation, time, and help, she is capable of reaching The Orchard and causing the destruction of a universe via eating an apple). Likely At least Mountain level with Favour of The Unsanctioned Gods (She holds the power of Unsanctioned Gods of Major Cities, who should be at least as powerful if not greater than the Unsanctioned God at Vex, who dwarfs mountains by size alone). | At least Street level (should be mo weaker than before), higher with Explosives. Likely Universal level+ with preparations. Likely At least Mountain level with Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods. Can Bypass Durability in various ways Speed: At least Athletic Human. At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher with Favour of The Unsanctioned Gods (Unsanctioned Gods should be at least capable of keeping up with Mortal Technology) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. At least Mountain Class with Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods Durability: Street level. Likely At least Mountain level with Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods. | At least Street level. Likely At least Mountain level. Her existence as a song makes her nigh impossible to damage, and her Immortality makes her very hard to kill. Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with her Knife, at least tens of meters with Explosives, higher via Favour of The Unsanctioned Gods. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ teleportation and BFR range with Fetch Mirrors. Standard Equipment: A Knife, Fetch Mirror, Various Explosives and other Technical Equipment Intelligence: High (Is incredibly skilled with machines, and was able to hatch a plot to set an entire dimension spanning church's plan back for years) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Favour of the Unsanctioned Gods: Lucetta has the favour of three different Gods, which she can call upon to give her their abilities and channel their power. The Unsanctioned Gods are those who lost the Great War of The Gods, fighting over how mortals should be held responsible for their actions. Due to their loss, they are outlawed by the main cities. They were later stolen from their main pantheons during the great raids of the pirate priests, and became some of the many Gods of The Swollen Pantheon. During her escape, Lucetta stole their relics back and returned them to their original pantheons. She, and those that helped her return them, gain their favor. The Unsanctioned Gods are usually not as powerful as their Sanctioned Counterparts, but their abilities are nothing to scoff at. *'Favour of Elagan:' Lord of Merriment. One of the few benevolent gods in the entire house. Channeling his power, she sprouts tusks, and has the powers of laughter and merriment at her disposal. She rampages around, bringing cheer, laughter, singing, and slaughter in her wake. She can paralyze with her jokes, cause drunken sleep with a flagon of meed, and force both machines and animals to bend to her wim *'Favour of Librosteus:' The Talebinder. The god who would gamble mortals for their souls in exchange for what they desire. Those who lose, would be joined into his Library, where they mindlessly memories works and are forced to recite them at him command. Beyond their use as "books," he can also command them for use in combat. When people channel his power, they gain the ability to control souls, among many others. Lucetta can rip souls from her enemies bodies, call on an army of the souls in his collection, create illusions, fly, and much more. **'God-Dreams:' The general ability of many gods, both Sanctioned and Unsanctioned, to grant visions and enter/influence the dreams of mortals and other beings. While some beings seem to be restricted to influencing sleeping targets, Librosteus's visions have no such limitation. When weaponized as a mental and psychological attack, the target's mind is filled with waking dreams, assaulting them with visions of writhing tentacles and unlit depths. Those effected by these visions are left curled up and gibbering on the ground, scratching at their faces. *'Favour of The Fifth Ode to Bezheleheth:' Fragment of the Carnivorous Symphony. The Gods of the undead were cannibalized, and the Songs written in their honor became sentient Gods themselves. By invoking its power, Lucetta literally becomes a song. With its power, she can literally make everyone and everything move in tune with the music. As the tune, she exists in every foot that taps to the beat, every lip that whistles, and every hand that snaps along. She can make people dance along, cause their bodies to bleed and machines to come apart at the seems as they go. Everything around them follows the same tune. Key: Mortal | Perennial Note: As a Perennial, Lucetta is physically incapable of leaving The House. Thus, all VS Battle locations should be adjusted and accounted for. Others Notable Victories: HABIT (EverymanHYBRID) HABIT's Profile (Both were 9-C and Speed was Equalised) Notable Losses: Ban Midou (GetBackers) Ban Midou's profile (Both were 9-C) John Taylor (NIghtside) John's profile (Speed was equalized. John was in base and Lucetta was in her Perennial form.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A House of Many Doors Category:Game Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7